


One Flew Over the Crypton Nest

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Humor, Petsitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Len are watching James while Oliver is on vacation with the other PowerFX Vocaloids.  How hard can it be to watch one little bird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Flew Over the Crypton Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



Oliver, Rin, and Len stood outside the home of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. On the street was a van full of luggage for a fun filled vacation for the PowerFX Vocaloids. A nice long week at the beach would be perfect for the four of them to relax and unwind.

“And you have to make sure he gets plenty of water,” Oliver said.

On the ground next to his bandaged feet was a box full of things like birdseed, waterbottles that could be hung in a cage, toys, and a large binder full of information that had been meticulously written out by Oliver in English.

In his arms was a birdcage. Inside of it was James, Oliver’s beloved American goldfinch. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the handles. Oliver looked down through his unbandaged eye and James, the bird, tweeted up at him.

“Don’t worry, Oliver, we’ll take good care of James. He won’t even notice you’re gone,” Len said.

“Thank you,” Oliver said. He finally held out the cage that he had clutched so close to his chest.

Rin stepped forward and put her hands on the handles. Once she had a secure grasp, Oliver let go. She smiled at Oliver as if to say that she wouldn’t let his best friend fall.

“We’ve got this. You don’t want to keep Big Al and the others waiting,” Rin said.

“Bye,” Oliver said. He turned away and rushed back to the van. Once he was inside and buckled in he turned to look out the window. He waved goodbye as the van pulled away.

Len waved. "Have fun at the beach," he called out.

"Bye, Oliver," said Rin.

With the van out of sight Len squatted next to the cardboard box and picked it up. “I think we can put him on the desk in our room.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

Together they went back inside the house. Len leant against the wall, letting it help him hold up the weight of the box as he let go of it with one hand and shut the front door behind them. They walked down the hallway, passing the door to the living room on the left. Miku and Teto were playing video games in there. Just past the door was a set of steps that took them up to the second floor. The third door on the right led to their bedroom.

Rin went into the orange and yellow decorated room first. She placed the bird cage on the desk, which was decorated with bananas and oranges painted on to the front. Len set the box on the floor and started going through it. He pulled out a bag of premium bird food, the food bowl, and a water bottle.

“I’ll take care of the water,” Rin said as she took the water bottle and left the room with it.

Len unlatched the cage door, opened it, put the bowl inside, attaching it to the side, and filled it with food. Rin padded back into the room with the now filled water bottle in hand. She picked up a small metal loop from the box and used that to attach the water bottle.

“Looks good,” Len said.

“C’mon, let’s give James a chance to get settled in,” Rin said.

The pair meandered back downstairs. They stopped in the kitchen for a bag of chips and then went into the living room. Rin sat on the couch behind Miku while Len chose a chair.

“Gah! Gur! GRRRRRRRRA!” Miku made increasingly frustrated noises as Teto chipped away at her character’s health.

“Player 2 wins,” the video game announced.

“Hehe, victory.” Teto, with a huge grin on her face, flashed a V sign.

“Another round?” Miku asked.

“You two have been playing this all day,” Rin said.

“We’re practicing for the New Year’s party,” said Miku.

All the Vocaloids celebrated different holidays together. Miku and Teto were the first two to lose at the gaming tournament from last year’s party. They had sworn vengeance against their friends and vowed that they would be the finalists next time.

Rin and Len watched them play round after round. Sometimes one or the other would yell advice. After a while, they began switching off to give Miku and Teto a chance to practice against someone other than each other.

“Why isn’t she doing the supermove?” Teto yelled. On screen her character was ducking, stepping forward and then throwing a punch and not throwing a blue tinted fireball.

Len’s character threw Teto’s across the screen.

“Tweet.”

“Oh no, Len,” Rin said as she stared at the top shelf of a bookcase.

“Rin, I’m in the middle of something.”

Teto’s character threw a fireball and then somehow launched into her complex super move. It took perfect timing to block it. Len only had a chance if he remained completely undistracted.

“Tweet!”

“Len.”

Len finally looked at Rin as the game announced that player one was the winner. Rin was staring at something. He followed her gaze to the American goldfinch sitting on the top of the bookcase.

“James!” both Kagamines yelled.

There was a moment of stillness. No one moved. No one spoke. The only noise came from the video game asking the players to choose their characters. James turned his head sideways, looked down and tweeted again. Len and Rin both jumped to their feet and made a grab for the bird.

James just chirped and flew into the kitchen as Len and Rin crashed into each other.

 

Len peaked around the corner and into the kitchen. James was sitting on the sink’s faucet, tweeting merrily away like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Do you see him?” Rin asked. She was standing right behind Len.

“Yeah, he is on the faucet.”

“What do we do?”

“We both go in. I’ll go around to the left and you go to the right. That way he won’t have any way to go. We grab him, take him back upstairs and put him in the cage. No one ever needs to know that he got out of his cage.”

“Except Miku and Teto.”

“Well, yeah, but not anyone else.”

Rin nodded.

“Okay,” Len said, “on the count of three. One. Two. Three.”

They both went in. Len went to the left around the kitchen table and Rin went around to the right. They weren’t exactly running, but they had their eyes locked onto James and went right for him. Rin got to him first and made a grab for him.

James flapped his wings took off, flying up over the kitchen table and out the door.

“After that bird,” Rin said as she led the way after him.

They ran after James and into the hallway. The front door opened. Standing in the threshold was Kaito.

“Close the door,” Len and Rin yelled.

Kaito looked confused, but he did as they said and shut the door just in time to stop James from flying outside. 

“What’s going on?”

James circled back and instead flew up the steps and to the second floor. Rin and Len were right after him as he flew into the open door of Luka’s bedroom. He perched on the rim of Tako Luka’s aquarium and started preening himself. Tako Luka was sleeping, curled up on top of its pink tentacles.

“Rin, Tako Luka doesn’t eat birds, does it?”

“I don’t know, Len. We’ll just have to be very quiet this time.”

They stepped inside, shutting the door behind them so at least James wouldn’t be able to get away from them this time. They approached, making as little noise as they could.

James took this moment to start singing bird song. Tako Luka opened its eyes, awake now. It stretched out its tentacles like any human that had just been woken up would stretch out their arms.

Both Len and Rin made a grab for the bird. James tried to take off but this time Rin grabbed him.

“I got him!”

“Quick, let’s get him back in his cage!”

 

Len and Rin flopped onto the couch in the living room. It had been tense, but they had done it. The bird was caught and back in his cage.

“I hope we never have to do that again,” Len said.

“Tweet!” James said from on top of the TV.

Rin and Len were both up and the chase was on once again to capture that bird that they were sure they had properly shut into his cage.

 

Many hours later Len and Rin were sleeping in their room. Len was on the bottom bunk and Rin was on the top bunk. They were both still wearing their regular clothing.

James, returned to his cage, merrily sang out. Rin and Len were both so tired that neither stirred at the sound. He looked at the two of them and then looked at the door of his cage. He spread his wings and flew the little bit to the cage door. With the practice of having done this a hundred times, he unlatched it and let himself out.

He fluttered down to the box with his belongings. One of them was a cellphone. Oliver had charged it right before bringing everything over. James used one claw to hold down the power button and turn it on.

He sent one text to Oliver. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. I had lots of fun playing with Len and Rin,” it said.

James turned the phone back off and flew back into his cage. He landed on a perch, tucked his head under his wing, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You mentioned that you were new to Vocaloid in your sign-up. So here are some notes if you don't already know them.
> 
> Oliver - He is an English Vocaloid released by PowerFX. 
> 
> James - This is officially a nickname and isn't canon, however it is used by staff at PowerFX. According to Oliver's twitter account, it is actually James that updates it and Oliver just dictates
> 
> Teto - Teto started out as a prank played. A fake website was made advertising her as a new Crypton Future Media Vocaloid. When April 1st rolled around it was revealed that she was a joke. However, a voice bank was made for her using the freeware called Utauloid. Despite being an Utauloid she is DLC in the Project Diva video games. [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qucz-rYnnMc) does a good job explaining her. Make sure you turn on closed captions for the translation.


End file.
